Campbell's sister, Fire
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: Sum: What if Campbell had a sister, A sister that was mute. The story of how she became mute is a tricky, long, dangerous story. Fire was five. Her and her mother was going to Fire's dance class. Fire was playing on her mother's phone. A durkin driver came and smacked the side of the car. The window of the side of Fire side broke and slite Fire's throat. *ful sum inside*


Sum: What if Campbell had a sister, A sister that was mute. The story of how she became mute is a tricky, long, dangerous story. Fire was five. Her and her mother was going to Fire's dance class. Fire was playing on her mother's phone. A durkin driver came and smacked the side of the car. The window of the side of Fire side broke and slite Fire's throat. Luckily the car didn't turn over and her mother grabbed the phone and called 9-1-1. Fire's mother asked Fire if she was ok. Fire tried to speak but all that came out was Muffled screaming. Fire's mother didn't know that to think as the ambulance came. Fire's mom was not injured luckily. Fire was taken to the hospital. Later that night Campbell. his mother, and father found out that she was mute. Fire was so sad that she just stayed in her room. Also later that night or day, Campbell's mother and father had a fight or disagreement and they both left the house and went the other way. Since Fire was only five she didn't know what was going on. Campbell being eight knew what was going on. It was just him and Fire. That was thirteen years ago. What happens when Fire comes to the clinic and sees Bay, Daphne, John, Kathryn, Emmett,Travis and Campbell. Through when Fire entered the clinic she was playing music. Music that was kinda heavy.

I will use ''' these for signing. _this for when people talk on their phone. _and '**this for both signing and talking' **

* * *

Fire looked exactly like Campbell but younger and female of course. Fire was also listening to Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace. She walked into a clinic she thought she heard Campbell say he worked at. She looked around as she saw everyone even Campbell look at her. She paused the music and tilled her head to the side.

"Fire?!" Campbell asked looking at her.

'_who else would it be?' _Fire typed looking right back at him. Fire and Campbell looked the twins, It was hard to believe that she was four years younger than him. _  
_

"I see you still like your type of music chooses, Three Days Grace, Ed sheeran, linking park, Owl city, One-republic, panic at the disco, Breathe Carolina, Three Doors Down, Etc"

Fire nodded her head and she smiled greatly. _'i mean what is wrong with that cam?' _Fire asked using her nickname that she gave him.

"nothing, nothing tiger"

Fire noticed she got a text form a friend. '_yo, yo Fire what up? Hatter, and Cheshire is at my house where you at? We want you to come over so we all can have a sleeping over is that fine with you nightmare?"_

Fire couldn't help but mimic giggling. '_well... I'm in Kansas 'cause cam lives over here and i'm visiting him for awhile because i mean i haven't seen him for about six years...' _

Campbell looked at Fire and tried to get her attention. Fire looked at him.

"Fire, this is Daphne. Daphne, Fire" Daphne looked at Fire and was taken aback by how she looked so much like Campbell.

"Nice to meet you" Daphne said and signed it. 'nice to meet you too" Fire signed. Because you see Fire likes typing when she's only talking to Campbell but while talking to other people she signs.

Emmett tapped Daphne on the shoulder making her turn towards him.

"who is this?" He signed clearly he didn't know what Fire's name was.

"Fire" Daphne signed, Making Fire's name sign as one that you put your hand on your head and push down some.

"Fire's name should be Beautiful" Travis signed looking at Fire making her blush.

"So...are you deaf, or?..." John asked.

"She is mute" Campbell said glancing at Fire.

Fire knew where he was going with this and put her head up,looking at the ceiling. As a hugeish scar was shown on Fire's neck.

"h-how did she get that?" Bay asked and signed.

Campbell was about to say something when someone explained the story in detail that seemed weird that only Fire could have told them.

Fire turned and saw one of her best friends... Alexis.

Alexis had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was in a shirt that said 'i'm the sane one with my friends' and jeans.

'_Alexis! What the heck?... did you follow me?' _

"I...yes, I did" Alexis answered. "But only cause I was worried about you!"

"_and you think i'm the weird one" _

Fire then got a text form her friend, the same one form earlier. '_well, were on our way, nightmare **ALL**of us' _

* * *

Do you guys think i should countie this cause i had an idea like this swimming around in my mind for a while. Heck i'm even had dreams about this!


End file.
